Zero
by Midori12
Summary: Sora is Somebody and Roxas is Nobody important. - Roxas (& Sora); song-fic, Rugrats Theory - Kaai Yuki
**In order to fit the lyrics, the actual story is not told in order. A complete understanding of Roxas's character up until before KHDDD is necessary to fully comprehend the story.**

* * *

 **Zero**

 **.**

 _~I_ _think the world is so wonderful (The world is wonderful)  
And we only have one chance to be here,  
So tell me why you're hurting yourself?~_

 **.**

He is finally here, two Keyblades in hands. He _has_ to defeat Sora, to prove that they are certainly not one in the same.

He is Roxas and no one else!

But it is Sora who is the victor, the _true bearer_ of the Keyblade, and he has no choice but to tell him,

 _You make a good other._

 **.**

 _~I guess I just do not understand (What's the meaning of life?)_  
 _Everything I've been told I believe,_  
 _And yet people that I love just leave~_

 **.**

He is a Nobody, and Nobodies are incapable of feeling emotions.

Then why does it hurt so much when Hayner,

 _Axel_ —

Pence,

 _Xion_ —

and Olette leave him behind?

 **.**

 _~Is something bothering you a lot? (Bothering you a lot?)_  
 _I think I'm old enough to understand,_  
 _So there's no reason to hide from me~_

 **.**

He attempts to ask Axel, _Who am I?_ and _What is my purpose?_ But all the redhead says is to just trust him, and _that's not good enough_.

Why can't someone just give him an answer? Why does he have the Keyblade, what has he been fighting for?!

Axel warns him that turning on the Organization will get him killed, but what does he care? What does anyone care? He isn't concerned, stating, _No one will miss me._

He hears Axel shout behind him, _That's not true!_ But if he says anything further, the dirty blond does not hear him.

 **.**

 _~I know you said that you're not lying… (And well maybe that's true…)_  
 _So I'll push away any doubt I have..._  
 _Because I know you will tell the truth~_

 **.**

Naminé tells him that he is a Nobody. That kid in the red is who he _really_ is, not a kid named Roxas who has _actual_ friends in Twilight Town.

He doesn't want to believe her, but what else is the truth? He understands nothing because he _is_ nothing. Was he wrong to assume that all of this was ever real?

He has to go meet with that kid in red— _Sora_ is his name. He is prepared to knock that guy with the flaming hair out of his way if he has to.

Because that guy wants nothing good for him, _right_?

 **.**

 _~Right, Sora?~_

 **.**

As he falls from the Clock Tower, Kairi begins speaking to him, and he recognizes her as that girl _he_ likes. But who is _he_?

 _A name, I need a name!_ she demands.

My name is Roxas.

 _But what is_ his _name?_

Another voice pipes up and says that his name starts with an S.

 **.**

 _~Welcome to my perfect world,_  
 _According to Roxas!_  
 _It's my turn to run the show!_  
 _Next to Naminé!~_

 **.**

Naminé tells him as much of the truth as she can before the mysterious man with the bizarre mask begins to take her away.

She tells him that when they meet again, she will tell him everything; even if they do not remember each other. She disappears and he is prepared to do everything in his power to find her again.

This time, it will not be under everyone else's conditions. He will speak to her again under his _own_ conditions.

 **.**

 _~With Axel and Xion_  
 _I'll never feel alone…_  
 _So we can play games all day long,_  
 _While the Earth is spinning_

 _Round and round and round and round and round and round,  
While the Earth is spinning~_

 **.**

The days spent watching the sunset from the Clock Tower with Axel and Xion while eating Sea-salt ice cream is really all he can ask for. Sure, they work pretty hard during the day, but being able to relax and hang out with his friends afterwards is really the best.

He is sure that nothing could ever ruin these good times.

—And he is surely naïve for thinking that way.

 **.**

 _~Welcome to my wonderland,  
With new adventures everywhere  
As long everything's the same,  
I will be okay~_

 **.**

On the seventh day before the end of summer vacation, he walks into the usual spot to find that he and his friends are being accused of stealing _.

They have to clear their name, and eventually defeat Siefer in the Struggle Bat tournament, and go to the beach, and figure out what project to do for their summer vacation homework, and just _have fun_ until summer is over and it's back to school.

 **.**

 _~With Hayner, Pence and Olette_  
 _The World will be alright_  
 _They just have to listen to me,_  
 _And do what I tell them…_  
 _Why, why, why, why, why, why?_  
 _Why won't they listen?_  
 _Why, why, why, why, why, why?_  
 _Why won't they listen?~_

 **.**

On the second day before the end of summer vacation, he walks into the usual spot to find that his friends cannot hear him, cannot see him.

He reaches out to touch Hayner, but his hand falls through.

They rush out of the usual spot, running straight through him.

He spots the picture of the four of them on the table. But he is not in it and he wonders if he ever really was.

 **.**

 _~Everyone's whispering about me (What are they talking about?)_  
 _Do you think I did something wrong again?_  
 _Well I promise you, it wasn't me~_

 **.**

He knows that the other members of the Organization talk about him and Xion when they're not present. The two of them are the _special_ members of the group because they can wield the Keyblade.

But what does that mean? What is the point of continually defeating Heartless specifically with the Keyblade? What does the Organization really want?

He's not getting any answers and he's sick of it. That's all he seems to be good for, anyway.

 **.**

 _~Why does everyone think I'm blind? (I can see perfectly fine)_  
 _The truth is, I've ignored the bad things_  
 _I guess it's too late to do that now…~_

 **.**

The one with the longer silver hair and the blindfold attacks him, claiming that he is here for the remainder of Sora's memories. It's always about Sora, Sora, _Sora_!

He needs to release Kingdom Hearts and return Xion. He needs the three of them to be together again. He _needs_ this!

He cannot fail here. There is nothing to go back to anymore.

 **.**

 _~Where did you go when I needed you? (I needed you)_  
 _I'm left alone and I need to start it over now._  
 _Did you hear me scream? I can't hold it in, not anymore~_

 **.**

There are days when Axel is there and Xion is not. There are days when Xion is there and Axel is not.

And now comes the day when neither of them are there.

He regrets that he didn't spend all 358 days with them because he took the word _forever_ for granted and he cannot fix it now.

 **.**

 _~Who am I again?_

 _A prince? Or psychopath?~_

 **.**

His name is Roxas.

But _his_ name is Sora.

 **.**

 _~Welcome to my Paradise,_  
 _That's slowly crumbling away_  
 _Now I've chosen to open my eyes,_  
 _Will you go away?~_

 **.**

He finds the computer room and smashes everything to pieces.

The Twilight Town he knew was never real to begin with, but he accomplished nothing by destroying this false computer system. He squeezes his eyes shut, maybe hoping that this is all just a terrible dream and he can wake up and hang out with his friends again.

But his dreams only include the boy named Sora and he realizes that he has never had dreams to call his own.

 **.**

 _~It's getting hard for me to breathe,_  
 _My tears choke me to death_  
 _Maybe I should have never been_  
 _Brought to this Earth at all_

 _Dying, dying, dying, dying, dying, dying,  
Never brought here at all~_

 **.**

In only a moment, all memories of Xion come flooding back to him, and he cannot stop the tears from spilling down his tired face. She becomes a crystallized husk as he holds her tight, but she will be gone in only moments and _this wasn't supposed to happen_.

A salty tear trickles over his mouth and he recalls the lovely taste of their favorite Sea-salt ice cream, which they will never share again.

 **.**

 _~Welcome to my broken heart,_  
 _According to a little boy_  
 _Will this nightmare ever end?_  
 _Will I be set free?~_

 **.**

His summer vacation ends when he finds Sora sleeping peacefully.

At least maybe his dreams will finally cease when Sora awakens.

 **.**

 _~The pain is eating me alive,_  
 _It's so hard to admit_  
 _But there's no point in talking at all,_  
 _If no one hears me~_

 **.**

He wasn't the one that stole the _.

That guy in the black coat stole that money that he worked so hard to earn.

He saw the ghost train.

He kept having dreams where people called him by a name that was not his own.

He could tell everyone what was happening to him, but was there even a point when no one was actually hearing him out?

 **.**

 _~Screaming, crying, hurting, dying, suffering, wishing,_  
 _I could just rewind it~_

 **.**

It is Day 358, and it is much too late to turn back now.

 **.**

 _~Backwards, backwards, backwards, backwards, backwards, backwards,_  
 _Now that it's rewinded~_

 **.**

It is Day 255 since he joined the Organization. Axel speaks to him about why the sun sets red as he ponders what's taking Xion so long.

It sure has been a long time then, since he first met her. He remembers back to Day 7, where it all began.

 **.**

 _~Dreaming, dreaming, dreaming, dreaming, dreaming, dreaming,_  
 _Now, my world is perfect~_

 **.**

He keeps dreaming about that boy in red. There are other people there he doesn't recognize, but that boy specifically is in all of them.

Does he have some connection to him? He doesn't even know his name and he's sure he has never met him before.

But he must be important if he keeps appearing in his dreams.

 **.**

 _~Now, my world is perfect_

 **.**

A boy wakes up not knowing who he is. A man in a black hooded coat appears and gives him a name.

 **.**

 _Now, my world is perfect_

 **.**

But the name— _Roxas_ —is only an anagram of Sora but with an X. And X denotes a placeholder. And a placeholder represents zero. And zero means _nothing_.

 **.**

 _Now, my world is perfect_

 **.**

His friends were all lies and he realizes just what he is now.

 **.**

 _Now, my world is perfect_

 **.**

Sora is _Somebody_ and Roxas is Nobody important.

 **.**

 _Now, my world is perfect~_


End file.
